1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video record apparatus which is connected to a video playback apparatus and can dub video played back by the video playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some video record apparatus that can record a video, such as a DVD recorder and an HDD recorder, can dub (record) a video photographed with a DV camcorder (digital video camcorder, also called digital video camera), etc. A general dubbing method in a related art is as follows: For example, the user connects a DVD recorder and a DV camcorder by a cable and then presses a playback key provided on the DV camcorder, whereby the video previously photographed with the DV camcorder and recorded on DV tape is played back and is input to the DVD recorder and in this state, the user presses a record key provided on the DVD recorder, whereby the video input from the DV camcorder is recorded on a DVD (digital versatile disk) placed in the DVD recorder. At this time, the video to be dubbed is displayed on a monitor of a television, thus enabling the user to dub the video while checking it, as described in JP-A-10-150609 listed below.
To cut (not to dub) an unnecessary scene of the video of the DV camcorder, when the unnecessary scene is played back in the DV camcorder and display of the unnecessary scene is started on the monitor of the television, etc., the user presses a temporary stop key provided on the DVD recorder for temporarily stopping record of the input video from the DV camcorder on the DVD and then when playing back the unnecessary scene in the DV camcorder terminates and subsequently a necessary scene is played back and display of the necessary scene is started on the monitor of the television, etc., the user presses the record key of the DVD recorder for restarting record of the input video on the DVD. When the user presses the temporary stop key for temporarily stopping record of the video, a mark indicating the record temporary stop state is displayed on the monitor of the television, whereby it is made possible for the user to keep track of the state and remember to again operate the record key, as described in JP-A-2-101399 listed below.
Another dubbing method described in JP-A-11-88819 listed below is as follows: In edit playback processing, whenever a record video on cassette tape is played back for predetermined seconds in a video camera, the user presses a selection key or a non-selection key provided on the video camera for selecting dubbing or no dubbing of the video in the playback area for the predetermined seconds and records the selection result in memory of the video camera. Then, in record processing, if the user presses an edit playback start key provided on the video camera, the video camera determines whether the area to be played back is a dubbing area or a dubbing skip area based on the selection result in the memory. If the area is a dubbing area, the video camera plays back the area for input to a video deck and also transmits a record signal to the video deck for recording the input video on video tape; if the area is a dubbing skip area, the video camera transmits a temporary stop signal to the video deck for temporarily stopping record of the input video and fast-forwards without playing back the dubbing skip area.
As described above, in the related art, to cut an unnecessary scene of the video input from the DVD camcorder, the user must press the temporary stop key provided on the DVD recorder just after the unnecessary scene is played back in the DV camcorder and display of the unnecessary scene is started on the monitor of the television. However, the DVD recorder generally is provided with a large number of keys such as the record key and the stop key in addition to the temporary stop key and thus if the user attempts to press the temporary stop key promptly, he or she may press a different key by mistake; in the related art, an unnecessary scene cannot reliably be cut; this is a problem. In contrast, in JP-A-11-88819, if the necessary scene of the record video on cassette tape is set as a dubbing area and the unnecessary scene is set as a dubbing skip area in the edit playback processing, the user simply presses the edit playback start key in the later record processing, whereby the unnecessary scene is cut and only the necessary scene is dubbed in the video deck, so that the problem of not cutting the unnecessary scene because of erroneous key operation as in the related art does not occur. However, in JP-A-11-88819, the record video on cassette tape must be played back in the video camera at the edit playback processing time and at the record processing time and therefore it takes a long time until the video is dubbed; this is a problem.